Sweet Sound of Seduction
by Lieutenant Caine
Summary: His voice alone can rock her world.


**Sweet Sound of Seduction**

**( A second, belated Valentine present to you my faithful readers.)**

_"Calleigh, I intend to seduce you. I want to hear your soft sighs of pleasure as I caress you. I want to see your eyes swimming with desire as you surrender to my touch. I want to feel your body tremble with need. I want to hear you whimper helplessly as I make love to you. I want to watch you lose control. I intend to have you, Calleigh."_

Calleigh gasped as she awoke from the most intensely sensual dream she'd ever had. It had felt so real. She could still feel the desire coursing her body as Horatio drove her crazy with his voice alone. She moaned remembering the smoldering passion in his tone.

Stumbling to the bathroom, she ran cold water in the sink and dashed it on her face to cool the heat flaming through her. She looked into the mirror and saw the ravages of unresolved sexual tension.

"Calleigh Marie Duquesne, you have got to stop this," she scolded her reflection firmly. "How much longer are you going to be able to hide the way he makes you feel?" Her rebellious mind chimed in with a thought of its own. _If just his voice can do this to you, how would it feel if he actually made love to you?" _A groan escaped her throat at that thought.

The ice cold spray of the shower did little to ease the raging heat of arousal that threatened to burn through her tightly leashed emotions.

It was a very tense Calleigh Duquesne who stepped out of her jeep at CSI headquarters when she finally arrived almost 20 minutes late that morning. _Please let him be on call out already_, she thought desperately as she climbed the steps. But her wish was not to be granted. Instead, it was just the opposite. The first person she saw coming toward her was Lieutenant Horatio Caine, and he had a very concerned look on his face.

"Calleigh I need to see you in my office," he said by way of greeting.

Even his tone of concern laced with gentle reprimand had the effect of sending a shiver down her spine.

Once inside his office, Horatio came straight to the point.

"Calleigh, this is the third time this week you've been late. How worried do I need to be about you?"

_I can't keep my mind off you, Horatio. I can't keep you out of my dreams. Just the sound of your voice makes me ache with desire. I need to feel your hands on my body. God, Horatio I can think of nothing else._

"I'm sorry, Horatio I can't discuss it without. But I swear it won't happen again." She couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes.

"I'm not buying that explanation. Something is wrong with you, and I'd like to understand."

Each word he spoke stroked across her already vibrating senses, leaving her feverish with need.

"Horatio, I…I need to get to work. I have to compare those casings from…" she stopped with a startled gasp when his hand closed firmly on her arm to pull her closer to him.

"Calleigh, you need to tell me what is wrong. I can't help you if you don't talk to me." His voice dropped to that low intimate tone. "Sweetheart, talk to me." _God, what his voice was doing to her!_

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly against the tears that suddenly threatened to fall.

"Horatio, please…" she begged him, not certain at all if she was begging him to touch her, or begging him to let her go.

"Calleigh, look at me," he said softly. "Look at me, Sweetheart."

"Horatio, I…I can't..oh, please…" she stammered.

"Look at me, Calleigh." His command was softly spoken, hardly more than a caress of sound.

Seduced by her own desire and his velvet voice, she forced her eyes open to look up into his and felt all her carefully constructed barriers come crashing down. She was helpless to do anything but what he asked. She would have thrown herself in front of a moving train if he had said to do so.

"Calleigh?" His eyes slowly darkened in response to the naked desire he saw reflected in her gaze. "Calleigh is this about me?" he questioned gently. "Is this why you've been avoiding me?"

There was no more hiding her feeling from him and her words came out in a rush.

"Horatio, you've taken control of my senses with that damned sexy voice of yours, and invaded my sleep with the most intimate and intense dreams I've ever had. I've had to start taking cold showers just to be able to calm down enough to come to work. So please, either give me a sign that you might be feeling some of this too, or let me go be miserable alone. " Her voice was shaking by the time she finished her outburst.

"Miserable, Sweetheart? I make you miserable?" His voice fanned the desire simmering just below the surface. "How can I make that up to you?" he asked, his voice now husky with answering emotion.

Her eyes spoke for her and he needed no further invitation.

With a half smothered groan, he pulled her into his arms, bent his head to hers and kissed her deeply. His hands stroked over her back and hips and then came to rest at her waist. He molded her closer to his lean hips, igniting a firestorm of desperate need deep within her body. Calleigh felt herself sliding out of control and desperately clung to the lapels of his jacket, trying to maintain a grip on reality. But reality evaporated as he let his lips travel along her neck, nibbling gently at the sensitive skin. His tongue made gentle swipes over her already heated skin, sending molten desire surging through her.

"Are you miserable now, Sweetheart?" he murmured as he traced the outline of her ear with his tongue and lightly tugged on the lobe with his teeth.

"Horatio…please…don't tease me. I have only to hear your voice and I can't think straight….ahhhhh…" her voice became a strangled gasp when he found the pleasure point along the side of her jaw and nuzzled it softly.

"Then don't think…just feel," he whispered seductively just before his mouth closed over hers again.

Calleigh moaned with pleasure as he teased apart her lips and slid his tongue in deeply, stroking her intimately. Willingly she opened to him, craving his touch and the heat of his body against hers.

Having denied the need for so long, she was helpless against the raging heat of desire and passion that scorched through her as Horatio continued sweetly destroying the control she'd worked so hard to establish.

When he finally raised his head, Calleigh whimpered softly in protest at the sudden loss of contact with his sensual mouth. Her hands rested weakly against his chest. Her heart was racing and her breath came in ragged gasps.

"Horatio…" she was unable to say anything else.

"Calleigh, I think we need to take this somewhere else. Meet me at the Hummer, Sweetheart. We are going to my place."

_Horatio listened enchanted as soft sighs of pleasure slipped from Calleigh's lips. He watched her eyes swimming with desire as she surrendered totally to his touch. He felt her body tremble with need as he slowly and tenderly made love to her, heard her tiny whimpers as the passion burned through her. He held her close as the pleasure swept away her control, leaving her weak and helpless in his arms._

_"I love you, Calleigh," he whispered._

_It was the sweetest sound she'd ever heard._


End file.
